Thanksgiving story!
by dreamingmarci
Summary: All of the crews get together for Thanksgiving and something happens!


Me: "HEY THERE! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! :D"

Bodie: "Calm down."

Me: "Anyways I hope you like it!"

Me, Bodie, and Emilia: "ENJOY!" 

All of the crews (Hi-Def, Riptide, Flash4wrd, and Lush) sat at a big table at Miss Aubrey's mansion for Thanksgiving.

"Thanks for having us over for Thanksgiving!" Bodie told Miss Aubrey.

"No problem, I guess I should actually start being a little nicer to you guys." Miss Aubrey said as she sat down.

"Can we eat now?" Glitch asked.

"No, the waiters haven't even brought us our- oh! Here they are now!" Miss Aubrey told him then looked over at the busy waiters come out of the kitchen with plates of food. Glitch started to drool.

"Dude! That's gross!" Mo nudged Glitch.

"IT LOOKS SOOOOOO GOOD." Glitch replied.

"Thank you. We try our best." One of the waiters told him.

After all of the food was set down on the table the waiters bowed to everyone.

"Thanksgiving dinner is served. Enjoy." All of them said in sync then left the dining room. They sounded like robots.

"OH BOY! OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY!" Glitch bounced in his seat and started to reach for the turkey but Mo smacked his hand away.

"Dude!" Mo said to him.

"Sorry..." Glitch looked down at his empty plate.

"I think we should say our prayers first." Bodie suggested holding out his hands. Emilia took one and held Mo's hand.

"Yeah." Taye said taking Bodie's other hand and holding her sister's hand. They all held hands around the table. Miss Aubrey had a disgusted look on her face because she had to hold Angel's hand.

"Who wants to start?" Lil T asked everyone with a smile on her face.

"I will!" Glitch said and he bowed his head down and closed his eyes. "DEAR GOD PLEASE LET US EAT SOON IM STARVING OVER HERE!"

Lil T sighed and shook her head. "I'm younger than you, and I am more mature. That's sad."

"I'll say prayer." Emilia said before Glitch could respond to Lil T and they would break out into a fight. "God, I thank you…" she snickered a little bit. "I am thankful for all my friends…" then she snickered a whole lot more. Then all of them started to laugh.

"I've never said a prayer before!" Emilia said.

"Really? Wow!" Taye's eyes widen.

"COME ON! I. JUST. WANT. TO. EAT!" Glitch yelled.

"I don't think that will be happening…" Emilia smiled over at Miss Aubrey. Everyone gave her a confused look.

"Now!" Miss Aubrey got up and yelled. Then Dare and MacCoy (D-Coy!) came and took half of the food of the table and ran off. Then Glitterati came down from the ceiling from lines and took the rest of the food and went back up. Then Emilia and Miss Aubrey ran off laughing.

"Oh…my…God." Glitch said and his face started to turn dark red.

"Uh oh guys! Glitch is about to blow a fuse or something!" Taye yelled then took her sister and ran off.

"NRIHEIUGHEIUGHIUHIUHGWUHTIUG HASDFGHJKL;" sparks started to fly everywhere from Glitch.

"DUDE MO AND ANGEL! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Bodie said then ran out of the mansion with them.

"M-M-M-M-MY FOOOOOOOOD! OJFOIEJFIOJEOGFEGJ" Glitch screamed.

Glitch is close to blowing up.

**At the hideout with Emilia, Miss Aubrey, D-Coy, and Glitterati (It's a huge tree house xD)**

"That prank was priceless!" Emilia laughed taking a bit of mashed potatoes.

"I can't believe we did that!" Miss Aubrey exclaimed "Thanks for helping us guys!"

"No problem!" Dare said.

"That was hilarious." Kerith said.

"Do you think Glitch has blown up yet?" Jaryn purred.

"I don't know…" MacCoy said.

"Let's take a look!" Emilia said looking out of the window to Miss Aubrey's pink mansion which started to turn red.

"Count down with me?" Miss Aubrey asked everyone. Everyone nodded at her.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

"4…

"5!" then Miss Aubrey's mansion first was engulfed by flames then it blew up and fireworks went into the air. Everyone "oohed" and "aahed"

"Wait! What about your mansion?!" Dare asked Miss Aubrey.

"Don't worry; my daddy will buy me another one." Miss Aubrey smirked. Emilia just rolled her eyes at her.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" MacCoy yelled. Then everyone yelled it.

**Back at Miss Aubrey's destroyed mansion!**

Glitch or… Eliot stomped out of the pile of wood, glass, etc. covered in blood and ashes.

"Hate this, I thought I was going to eat lots of food but no…" he mumbled under his breath then he bumped into someone. He looked up. "Tan? Oblio? D-Cypher?!"

"Yes, you have blown up again haven't you?" Dr. Tan said brushing off ashes that Glitch left when he bumped into him.

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

"Come on, I'll turn you back into a real boy. Just don't blow up again!" Dr. Tan said.

Oblio and the D-Cypher robot crew laughed at him.

"Shut up!" Glitch…or Eliot told them.

"Don't worry there is still Thanksgiving dinner back at our place!" Oblio said.

"Oh really? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AY!" Glitch/Eliot yelled then ran down the street.

**FIN.**

Me: "Thanks for reading this story!"

Emilia: "We really hoped you enjoyed it!"

Glitch: "I can't believe I blew up! WHY?!"

Mo: "Bcuz it would be funny!"

Miss Aubrey: "I can't believe I had to hold Angel's hand!"

Angel: "…"

Lil T: "Anyways, please leave nice reviews! This is her FIRST fanfiction!"

Taye: "Reviewing this story would be AWESOME!"

Lil T: "I just said that!"

Me: "Anyways… I am not the best writer in the world so sorry and this is partylikeits3012tonight signing off! And oh yeah…"

Everyone: "HAPPY THANKSGIVING!"


End file.
